Without Me
by KitSune0080
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life ould be like if you weren't there? Kagome's feeling the same so she sings one of her favorite songs!


Without Me

Summery: Kagome's at home thinking about how life in Feudal Era would be super different if something about her changed. So she decided to sing… ONESHOT! I think. Disclamer, I don't own Inuyasha or any of Eminem's songs.

" I really wonder how life in the Feudal Era would change if I wasn't there?" 17- year- old Kagome Higurashi asked. She had recently gotten home 3 days ago and knew Inuyasha would come get her in a few minutes. Suddenly a great plan formed in her head. She went to get her Mix Eminem CD and put in her boom box. Setting the # on 10 the song called " Without Me" came on. She sat down to her computer and played Solitaire then she started to sing:

2 trailer park girls go 'round the outside,

'Round the outside,

'Round the outside.

2 trailer park girls go 'round the outside,

'Round the outside,

'Round the outside.

Guess who's back, back again,

Shady's back, tell a friend

Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back,

Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back,

I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
See Marshall no more they want Shady I'm chopped liver,  
Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya,  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor,  
Some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker,

Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital,

By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating,  
when I'm rocking the table while he's operating,  
you waited this long now stop debating,

Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating,  
I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney,

But your husbands heart problem's complicating,  
So the FCC wont let me be, or let me be me so let me see,  
they tried to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me,  
So come on and dip, bum on your lips,

Fuck that, cum on your lips and some on your tits and get ready,

Cuz this shit's about to get heavy,  
I just settled all my lawsuits Fuck YOU DEBBIE!

Now this looks like a job for me,

So everybody just follow me,

Cuz we need a little controversy,

Cuz it feels so empty without me,

Little hellions,

Kids feeling rebellious,

Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis,

They start feeling like prisoners helpless,

'Till someone comes along on a mission and yells "BITCH!"

A visionary, vision is scary,

Could start a revolution,

Pollutin' the air waves and rebel,

So let me just rebel and ask,

For the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass,

And it's a disaster,

Such a catastrophe,

For you to see so damn much of my ass,

You ask for me?

Well I'm back (batman sound,

Fix your bent antennae,

Tune it in and then I'm gonna,

Enter in and up your skin like a splinter,

The center of attention,

Back for the winter,

I'm interesting,

The best thing since wrestling,

Infesting in your kids ear and nesting,**_   
_**Testing "Attention Please",

Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me,  
Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free,  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?

Now this looks like a job for me,

So everybody just follow me,

Cuz we need a little controversy,

Cuz it feels so empty without me,

A tisk-it a task-it,

I'll go tit for tat with,

Anybody who's talking this shit that shit,

Chris Kirkpatrick you can get your ass kicked,  
worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards,

And Moby you can get stomped by Obie,

You 36 year old bald headed fag blow me,  
You don't know me,

You're too old let go its over,

Nobody listens to techno,  
Now lets go, give me the signal,

I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults,  
I've been dope,

Suspenseful with a pencil ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol,  
But sometimes the shit just seems,

Everybody only wants to discuss me,  
So this must mean I'm disgusting,

But its just me I'm just obscene,  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy,  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,

To do Black Music so selfishly,  
And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey),  
There's a concept that works,  
20 million other white rappers emerge,  
But no matter how many fish in the sea,

It'd be so empty without me

Now this looks like a job for me,

So everybody just follow me,

Cuz we need a little controversy,

Cuz it feels so empty without me,

(Hum dei dei lala…Hum dei dei lala… lalala… lalalala) 2x

KIDS!

"KAGOME! What the FUCK were you just singing!?" asked Inuyasha,

"Oh, nothing. I was just stressed out!" She answered, "Now lets go! We've got jewel shards to colloct."

FIN

Kitsune0080: OK! I know it sucked but I still like it

Mai: Your right that was the WORST STORY I"VE READ!!! Do you agree Fuyu?

Fuyu: It was OK Kit you could have done better.

Kitsune0080: I know. Well everyone who read the story and liked it I'm coming out with a new story it's Called "THE BEGINNING" I'm going to get it posted asap.

(X2 "Kids"

(Hum "Kids"


End file.
